Zabójcze Okonie
Zabójcze Okonie (ang. Killer Bass) to jedna z dwóch drużyn na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki (druga to Wrzeszczące Susły). Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Zabójcze Okonie na swojej pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, Chris ogłasza, że Zabójcze Okonie będą się składać z Bridgette, Courtney, DJ'a, Duncana, Evy, Ezekiela, Geoffa, Harolda, Izzy, Sadie i Tylera. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, Katie i Sadie proszą Chrisa o oto, by umieścił ich w jednej drużynie. Chris zgadza się na to niechętnie, po tym jak Izzy zamienia się drużynami z Katie. Wówczas Katie jest umieszczona w Zabójczych Okoniach, a Izzy trafia do Wrzeszczących Susłów. Zabójcze Okonie przegrywają również pierwsze wyzwanie, oraz żegnają na ceremonii eliminacji Ezekiela, który został wyeliminowany z powodu ego seksistowskich komentarzy. thumb|right|210px|Eva demoluje domek w poszukiwaniu swojego odtwarzacza MP3. W Wielkie spanie, Chris budzi uczestników za pomocą megafonu, każąc im następnie przebiec 20 kilometrów wokół obozu zanim dostaną śniadanie. Podczas gdy Harold wchodzi do stołówki, Courtney obwinia go za przegranie zadania. Ten wówczas skarży się na serce. Wrzeszczące Susły były wówczas ucieszone, że wygrały, dopóki Chris nie uświadomił im, że bieg nie był częścią wyzwania, po czym pokazuje im stół pełen jedzenia. Po posiłku, Chris informuje uczestników, że będą brali udział w "bezsennotlonie", gdzie osoba, która nie zaśnie najdłużej wygra dla swojej drużyny. Po 85 godzinach, Duncan jest ostatnim członkiem Zabójczych Okoni, który jeszcze nie zasnął, lecz w końcu usnął w toalecie powodując przegraną drużyny. Na ceremonii, Zabójcze Okonie głosują na Evę, która zdemolowała domek Okoni w poszukiwaniu swojego odtwarzacza MP3, który ukradła Heather, by wywołać u niej złość i tym samym nastawić drużynę przeciwko niej. thumb|left|210px|Zabójcze Okonie wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie dzięki Haroldowi. W Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, uczestnicy nadal byli zmęczeni po ostatnim wyzwaniu. W przeciwieństwie do przeciwników, nie cieszyli się z powodu przegranej, oraz żałowali, że wyeliminowali Evę, która była najsilniejszym graczem i są wyśmiewani przez Heather z tego powodu. Podczas wyzwania, Zabójcze Okonie przegrywają pierwszą rundę, pomimo, że pod koniec mieli przewagę liczebną. Okonie przegrywają także drugą rundę dzięki Owenowi, który trafiał ich jednego po drugim. Zabójcze okonie zdają sobie wówczas sprawę, że potrzebują kogoś silnego, aby im pomógł pokonać Susły i decydują się na obudzenie Duncana. Courtney mówi mu również, że jeśli nie pomoże im wygrać, będzie kolejnym, który zostanie wyeliminowany. Po tym Okonie wygrały dwie kolejne rundy dzięki taktyce Duncana, której nauczył się w poprawczaku. Ostatecznie Zabójcze Okonie wygrywają dzięki Haroldowi po raz pierwszy w sezonie. thumb|right|210px|Zabójcze Okonie obserwują konkurs talentów. W Niezbyt sławni, Okonie mają problem ze znalezieniem utalentowanych osób w drużynie do wyzwania. W końcu zostają wybrani Courtney, DJ i Geoff. Przed wyzwaniem, Courtney ćwiczy grę na skrzypcach, która będzie prezentować na konkursie talentów. W tym czasie Bridgette zakłada się z chłopakami, ze ustoi na rękach przez 20 minut. Gdy to robi, przypadkowo zahacza o linkę przymocowaną do reflektora, który spada na skrzypce Bridgette powodując ich zniszczenie. Wówczas Bridgette zastępuje Courtney w konkursie talentów. Wówczas Heather naśmiewa się z Okoni, odwołując się do "sabotażu" Bridgette, która zniszczyła skrzypce Courtney. Bridegtte mówi Heather, że Zabójcze Okonie nie sabotują, gdyż mają więcej klasy od nich. Pierwszy z Okoni wystąpił Bridgette, lecz nie był tak dobry jak na próbie, więc Szef przyznał mu tylko 2 punkty. następna była Bridgette. Początkowo dobrze sobie radziła z ustaniem na rękach, lecz z powodu zjedzenia chipsów przed wyzwaniem zaczęła wymiotować na innych uczestników, a następnie poślizgnęła się na swoich wymiocinach. Szef podobnie jak DJ'owi przyznaje jej 2 punkty. Ostatnim, który miał wystąpić miał być Geoff, lecz przypadkowo niszczy swoja deskorolkę zanim wychodzi na scenę. Bridgette i Courtney myślą wtedy kogo wystawić zamiast Geoffa i decydują się wystawić Harolda, który wykonuje beatbox dając zwycięstwo Zabójczym Okoniom. thumb|left|210px|Zabójcze Okonie w wyzwaniu. W Kiepskie, Zabójcze okonie podobnie jak Wrzeszczące Susły zostają wysłane do lasu, gdzie w ramach wyzwania mają spędzić tam najbliższą noc. W pewnym momencie, Katie i Sadie zauważają jagody i zatrzymują się aby je zjeść. Po konsumpcji zauważają, ze zgubiły się od reszty drużyny. Gdy Okonie znajdują już swoje miejsce Duncan opowiada im przerażająca historie. Gdy wszyscy spali w namiocie, Bridgette opuszcza go, aby udać się do łazienki, lecz przypadkowo trąca palący się kamień w kierunku namiotu sprawiając jego spłonięcie. Po pewnym czasie zaczęło padać i Okonie nie zasnęły tej nocy. Zabójcze Okonie przybywają do obozu jako pierwsze, lecz z powodu, że Katie i Sadie nie dotarły zwycięzcami były Wrzeszczące Susły. Na ceremonii eliminacji odpadła Katie, która wraz z Sadie oddzieliła się od grupy doprowadzając do przegranej. thumb|right|210px|Zabójcze Okonie są zirytowane postawą Courtney wobec DJ'a W Czynnik fobii, Zabójcze Okonie są zmęczone po ostatnim wyzwaniu i od płaczu Sadie z powodu eliminacji jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Następnie drużyna spotyka się ze swoimi rywalami, po czym wszyscy rozmawiają o swoich lękach. Courtney jako jedyna nie przyznaje się do swojego strachu. W związku z tym, że uczestnicy zwierzali się ze swoich lęków, Chris wymyślił zadanie "poznaj swoje fobie", gdzie każdy musiał zmierzyć się ze swoim lękiem. DJ jako pierwszy pozytywnie ukończył wyzwanie dla Okoni. Jednakże większość z nich nie sprostała swoim lękom przegrywając 7-3. Gdy ostatnia w kolejce była Courtney, która miała wskoczyć do zielonej galaretki, Chris powiedział, że Okonie dostaną 3 punkty jeśli temu sprosta. Jednakże Courtney nie skoczyła do basenu z zieloną galaretką, co kosztowało Okonie zwycięstwo. Na ceremonii eliminacji zagrożeni są Bridgette, Courtney i Tyler. Ostatecznie Tyler zostaje wyeliminowany, gdzie jest także wyśmiewany, przez resztę zespołu z powodu jego lęku przed kurczakami. thumb|left|210px|Zabójcze Okonie wygrywają zadanie dzięki DJ'woi. W W górę strumienia, Zabójcze okonie startują jako słabszy zespół z powodu przewagi liczebnej przeciwników. Uczestnicy są przerażeni, gdy dowiadują się, że będą musieli udać się na przeklętą Wyspę Kości. Podczas przeprawy DJ przyznaje się do swojego lęku przed wodą, a Geoff wyjawia mu swoją miłość do Bridgette. Po przybyciu na wyspę Kości, drużyny rozdzielają się. W pewnym momencie Geoff rani się w nogę co sprawiło, że nie mógł iść dalej. Podczas gdy uczestnicy muszą rozpalić ogień, Okonie robią to jako pierwsi dzięki zapalniczce Duncana. Gdy Okonie chciały rozpalić większe ognisko, Harold wrzucił do ognia ich wiosła, co zdenerwowało jego drużynę, gdyż nie wiedzieli jak mają teraz wrócić. Gdy uczestnicy mieli wrócić do obozu, Izzy sugeruje okoniom, by jedno z nich pchnęło canoe. Początkowo Geoff chce to zrobić, lecz z powodu jego rany na nodze, DJ jest zmuszony pchnąć kajaki, tym samym pokonując swój lęk przed wodą i dając zwycięstwo Okoniom. thumb|right|210px|Bridgette, Geoff i Harold znajdują ostrzeliwujące się Beth, Heather i Leshawnę. W Polowanie złej woli, myśliwymi zostają Bridgette, Geoff i Harold, natomiast jeleniami Courtney, DJ, Duncan i Sadie, co nie spodobało się Courtney i Duncanowi. Brdiegtte nie była zadowolona z bycia myśliwym, ze względu na jej miły charakter, dopóki Harold nie uspakaja jej mówiąc, że będą strzelać z pistoletu do paintballa. Gdy Harold proponuje by trafić w Heather, Bridgette zaczyna być zadowolona z wyzwania. W pewnym momencie Courtney i Duncan spotykają się, po czym zostają zaplątani w swoje poroża. Gdy Beth, Heather i Leshawna ostrzeliwały się wzajemnie, Bridgette, Geoff i Harold wykorzystują okazje ostrzeliwując ich dając zwycięstwo Zabójczym Okoniom. thumb|left|210px|Zabójcze Okonie wygrywają pięciogwiazdkową kolacje pod gwiazdami. W Skoro nie możesz znieść upału..., Okonie wybierają Geoffa jako szefa kuchni, który dzieli ich na trzy pary. Pierwsza z nich DJ i Sadie miała zrobić makaron, druga Harold i Sadie przystawkę, a trzecia Courtney i Duncan deser. Drużyna zajęła się potrawą w stylu włoskim. Podczas wyzwania, DJ, Duncan i Geoff robią kawały Haroldowi. Po konsumpcji przystawki i makaronu, Chris przyznaje im 15 punktów, a po zjedzeniu deseru 6 punktów. Ostatecznie Okonie wygrywają wyzwanie z wynikiem 21 punktów i udają się na pięciogwiazdkową kolacje pod gwiazdami. thumb|right|210px|Zabójcze Okonie na swojej kolejnej ceremonii. W Komu możesz zaufać?, uczestnicy biorą udział w pięciu wyzwaniach, gdzie będą musieli zaufać sobie nawzajem. W pierwszej rundzie z Zabójczych Okoni wystawieni byli DJ i Duncan, gdzie jeden uczestnik musiał wspiąć się na górę, a drugi o asekurować. Zabójcze Okonie początkowo radziły sobie w zadaniu, lecz po pewnym czasie DJ nie mógł się skoncentrować widząc bieliznę Gwen, po tym jak Heather zdarła jej spódnice w wyniku czego ześlizgnął się z góry pociągając Duncana za sobą. W drugim zadaniu uczestniczyli Bridgette i Geoff, gdzie jedna osoba miała przygotować trującą rybę fugu, a druga osoba ją zjeść. Wówczas szefem kuchni została Bridgette, która przyrządziła rybę, którą zjadł Geoff. Jako, że wszystkie trujące wnętrzności zostały wycięte, Okonie zdobywają pierwszy punkt. Trzecie wyzwanie zostało podzielone na trzy pomniejsze zadania, w których jeden z uczestników będzie miał przepaskę na oczach. Pierwsze z nich polegało na strącenie jabłka za pomocą strzały z głowy partnera. Z Zabójczych Okoni w wyzwaniu uczestniczyły Courtney i Sadie, gdzie Sadie miała strącić jabłko z głowy Courtney, lecz przegrywają zadanie z Leshawną i Owenem z Wrzeszczących Susłów. W kolejnym zadaniu jeden z członków drużyny musiał skoczyć nad basenem z elektrycznymi meduzami, a drugi musiał go złapać. Zabójcze Okonie wygrywają te rundę, gdyż Harold łapie Bridgette, a Lindsay nie łapie Heather. W ostatnim zadaniu startowali DJ i Geoff. DJ nie chciał być w parze z Geoffem, gdyż stracił przez niego swojego zajączka, lecz uspakaja się, gdy Geoff mówi mu, że Duncan go znalazł. DJ mu jednak nie wierzy, lecz mimo to zdejmuje opaskę aby zobaczyć czy to prawda. Pomimo tego, że DJ i Geoff jako pierwsi przekroczyli linię mety, to tak wygrały Wrzeszczące Susły, gdyż DJ zdjął z oczu opaskę. Podczas ceremonii, Okonie eliminują Sadie, z powodu strzelania w Courtney jabłkami pomimo, że wyzwanie się skończyło. thumb|left|210px|Okonie na przedostatniej ceremonii. W Podstawy musztry, Zabójcze Okonie dawały radę z trzymaniem łódki, lecz po dłuższym czasie zaczynają mieć z tym problemy. Mimo to wygrywają tą część gdy Lindsay się poddała. Podczas zadania muzycznego, Duncan wyłącza radio chcąc zrezygnować, ale Szef mu na to nie pozwala każąc zrobić mu 20 pompek. Następnie uczestnicy mieli napisać esej na temat ich "miłości" do Szefa, w którego trakcie DJ został wyeliminowany. Następnie Harold zostaje wyeliminowany na torze przeszkód pozostawiając jedynie Courtney, Duncana i Geoffa. W trakcie ostatniego zadania, gdzie uczestnicy wisieli na drzewach głową w dół, Duncan spada jako pierwszy, a następnie Courtney. Wówczas Geoff jest ostatnim członkiem Zabójczych Okoni w wyzwaniu, ale on również spada. Na ceremonii eliminacji wyeliminowana zostaje Courtney, poprzez sfałszowanie wyników głosowania przez Harolda, który jak twierdzi była to zemsta na Duncanie. thumb|right|210px|Harold jest ostatnim członkiem zespołu wyeliminowanym przed połączeniem drużyn. W Ekstremalna tortura, Zabójcze Okonie nie są zadowolone z wyzwania. W pierwszej rundzie z Zabójczych Okoni startuje DJ, który wygrywa z Trentem w skoku ze spadochronem na sofę. W drugim wyzwaniu uczestniczy Geoff, który przegrywa z Leshawną w ujeżdżaniu byka przez 8 sekund, co doprowadziło do remisu między drużynami. W ostatnim zadaniu, startowali Harold i Lindsay, gdzie musieli jechać na nartach wodnych ciągniętych przez osobę z przeciwnej drużyny. Harold przegrywa z Lindsay to zadanie, przez co Okonie przegrały po raz trzeci z rzędu. Na ceremonii eliminacji odpada Harold, który był odpowiedzialny za utratę wyzwania. W Posiłek obrzydliwości, Owen i Trent przenoszą się do domku Okoni, a Bridgette do domku Susłów, tworząc męską i żeńską drużynę. W Mów mi wujku wszystkie drużyny zostały oficjalnie rozwiązane. Zawodnicy *Bridgette *Courtney *DJ *Duncan *Eva *Ezekiel *Geoff *Harold *Izzy *Sadie *Tyler Zawodnicy dochodzący *Katie (doszła w 2 odcinku) Zawodnicy zmieniający drużynę *Izzy (Zmieniła w 2 odcinku) Wyniki rywalizacji Tabela eliminacji Ciekawostki *Nie jest to ani najgorsza ani najlepsza drużyna. Inne to Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki i Bohaterskie Chomiki. * Jest to 1 z 6 drużyn z czerwonym motywem logo.Pozostałe to: Waneyihtam Maskwak, Zabójcze Makiety, Zmutowane Larwy i Nikczemne Sępy. *Duncan łatwo posiada najwyższą wydajność całego zespołu Zabójczych Okoni Powody to: ** Jest on najlepszym zawodnikiem Zabójczych Okoni we wszystkich pierwszych trzech sezonach. ** Kiedy był pierwszym wyeliminowanym w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, potem wrócił i zaszedł dalej niż inni. ** Jest to pierwszy (i jak narazie jedyny) zawodnik Zabójczych Okoni który znalazł się w finałowej czwórce dwóch sezonów. ** Jest także jedynym Okoniem (i jedynym zawodnikiem ogólnie) który znalazł się w finałowej piątce we wszystkich trzech pierwszych sezonach. ** On i Geoff jako jedyni z tego zespołu byli finalistami. * W pierwszych 3 sezonach to byli członkowie zabójczych okoni odpadli jako pierwsi. **W I sezonie Ezekiel i Eva. **W II sezonie Geoff i Bridgette. **W III sezonie Duncan, Ezekiel, Harold i Bridgette. *Bridgette i Courtney są to jedyne dziewczyny Zabójczych okoni które konkurowały w 3 pierwszych sezonach(chociaż Courtney musiała chodzić po sądach by się dostać do II sezonu). *W Okoniach jest 6 chłopaków i 5 dziewczyn czyli odwrotnie niż u Wrzeszczących Susłów. *Z oryginalnych dwudziestu dwóch zawodników to tylko trzech uczestników konkurowali tylko w jednym sezonie i są to byli członkowie Zabójczych okoni:Eva, Katie i Sadie. *To jedyna drużyna w której konkurowali Eva, Sadie i Geoff. *Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie i Tyler są jedynymi członkami którzy nie dotarli do scalenia drużyn. *Jest to jedna z dwóch drużyn z której nikt nie dotarł do finałowej trójki. **Drugą jest Drużyna Zwycięzców. *Jest to jedna z czterech drużyn w której dominują chłopaki. Inne to Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki, Toksyczne Szczury i Waneyihtam Maskwak. *Duncan jest jedynym członkiem który doszedł do finału Totalnej Porażki. **Geoff doszedł też do finału w spin-offie, choć musiał powrócić do gry żeby tego dokonać. * To pierwsza drużyna w której Duncan zajął najwyższy ranking. Druga to Trzeszczące Żarówy. Galeria S01E00 Okonie Logo.png|Logo drużyny Zabójczych Okoni. Teataettate.jpg|Plakat Zabójczych Okoni (bez Ezekiela). S01E01 Okonie utworzone.PNG|Drużyna Zabójczych Okoni zostaje utworzona. S01E02 Obserwatorzy.png|Uczestniczy patrzą na skok Owena. S01E02_Wielkolud_zostaje.jpg|Okonie rozmawiają o pierwszej eliminacji Eva wyładowująca złość na Ezekielu.png|Eva i Bridgette są złe na Ezekiela za jego seksistowskie komentarze. S01E02 Pierwsi zagrożeni.png|Courtney i Ezekiel są zagrożeni podczas pierwszej ceremonii. S01E01 Ezekiel przechodzi przez Port Wstydu.PNG|Ezekiel udaje się do portu wstydu, będąc pierwszym wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem z zespołu. S01E03 DJ zasypia.png|DJ jest kolejnym członkiem z zespołu, który zasypia na wyzwaniu odpadając z niego. S01E03 Ma namalowane oczy.png|Eva wykrywa oszustwo u Justina. S01E03 Druga ceremonia Okoni.png|Zabójcze Okonie są zmęczone na ceremonii. S01E04 Temperament Duncana.png|Zabójcze Okonie są przestraszone temperamentem Duncana S01E04 Tyler obraża drużynę Susłów.png|Tyler próbuje zadać ripostę Susłom. S01E04 Obudzić Duncana.png|Okonie decydują się obudzić Duncana, aby im pomógł S01E04 Atak Okoni.png|Dzięki Duncanowi, Zabójcze Okonie zaczynają odnosić sukcesy S01E05 Katie, Sadie i Courtney.png|Courtney trzyma swoje zniszczone skrzypce... S01E05 Dziewczyny z okoni.png|...które Bridgette bezskutecznie próbowała naprawić. S01E06 Duncan opowiada historie.png|Duncan opowiada swojej drużynie straszną historie. S01E06 Okonie nie mogą spać.jpg|Zabójcze Okonie patrzą na spalony namiot. S01E06 Spojrzenie Okoni na Katie i Saide.png|Zabójcze Okonie są złe na Katie i Sadie za spowodowanie przegranej. S01E07 Courtney i Duncan cieszą się ze zdobytego punktu.png|Duncan pokonuje swój strach zdobywając punkt dla drużyny. S01E09 Pokój chłopaków.png|Chłopaki z Zabójczych Okoni w swojej kabinie. S01E09 4 Okonie.png|Bridgette i Geoff oddzielają Courtney i Duncana. Harold_pociesza_Bridgette.png|Bridgette i Harold jako myśliwi w wyzwaniu. S01E10 Bridgette i Geoff.png|Geoff ponownie próbuje zagadać do Bridgette. Kumple.png|DJ, Duncan i Geoff dają nauczkę Haroldowi za zostawianie brudnej bielizny. S01E11 Katie i Sadie na łódce przegranych.png|Sadie jest szczęśliwa gdy spotyka Katie. S01E12 Harold fałszuje głosowanie.png|Harold fałszuje głosowanie dokonując zemsty na Duncanie... S01E12 Papa Courtney.png|...i powodując eliminacje Courtney. S01E13 Tatuaż Geoffa.png|Geoff pokazuje Bridgette swój tatuaż Zobacz także Kategoria:Drużyny